Buffy's Hoodie
by Angelfan15
Summary: Just a little something to help get me past some writers block. Darla goes out of town, her younger sister Buffy checks in on her boyfriend while she is away. AU
1. Chapter 1

Buffy's Hoodie

By Angelfan15

Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did own then Buffy and Angel would be married with a soccer team of kids by now.

Pairing: B/A

Distribution: Let me know where it's going!

Spoilers: This is completely AU

Rating: PG… maybe PG-13

Summary: Darla goes out of town and her younger sister, Buffy checks in on her boyfriend while she is away.

Buffy Summers got out of her car and walked up the sidewalk to the house her sister lived in with her boyfriend. Her sister, Darla was out of town on vacation with her best friend Drusilla so Buffy was going over every couple of days to make sure the house was clean. Darla's boyfriend Angel was always so busy with work he didn't have much time to clean. He worked hard so Darla didn't have to, Buffy felt bad for him. So Buffy would go over to the house to clean and cook for Angel while he relaxed after work.

At first she would pick something up once in a while when they first moved in, Darla often left magazines on the floor so Buffy would pick them up. Darla started to expect Buffy to clean up after her just like she had when they were kids, now 4 years later she was still doing it. Darla always got in trouble when they were younger but was still spoiled by their parents while Buffy never did anything their parents would get upset about.

Knowing that Angel wasn't home from work yet she pulled her keys from her purse and unlocked the door. Opening the door she put her keys away and looked around, the place didn't look too bad. Angel was really good about picking up after himself unless he had to run out quickly if he was late for work. She ran her fingers through her hair as she walked through the living room into the kitchen. He must have been late for work that morning because there on the table was a coffee cup, a bowl with a spoon in it and a small plate with toast crumbs on it. She put the dishes in the sink and started to run the water to fill the sink. While the water was running she checked to see if the garbage was full, Angel normally took the garbage out telling her that she didn't need to do everything when she didn't even live there. She went around cleaning the house and was done by the time Angel got home.

Angel walked in the back door and called out. "Are you staying for dinner?" He went directly to the trash can in the kitchen near the back door and pulled the bag out taking it out the door he had just walked through.

"Maybe." Buffy shrugged from her spot on the couch. "Do you want me to make something?"

Angel walked back in and went to the fridge to get a beer. "Nah. You don't always have to cook Buffy. We can order something."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's easier. Besides, it is just us again." Angel shrugged and took a drink from his beer.

Buffy nodded and got up from the couch to see where Angel was going in the kitchen. She even cooked when Darla was there so it always felt odd to her when she didn't have to cook.

"What happened to that guy you were dating?" Angel asked Buffy as she jumped up to sit on the counter. "Gary..."

"Gary?" She asked. "You mean Scott?"

"You know you should really start dating better guys, you can do better." Angel told Buffy.

"Yeah, well I will just go out and get the perfect man like you." Buffy said seriously.

"Perfect?" Angel asked laughing.

"Yeah... I liked you back when I met you." Buffy said not looking at him.

"You liked me?" Angel said not believing her.

"I thought you were cute back then." Buffy laughed.

"Really?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, I totally had a crush on you... but I let Darla have you." Buffy shrugged.

"You LET her have me?" Angel asked.

"Well yeah. She liked you." Buffy told him. "I bet you don't even remember when we met."

"Your right." Angel nodded. "I don't."

"That's what I thought." Buffy said "I gotta go. I will see you later. Have Darla call me?"

Angel nodded.

When Buffy was about to open the front door he called her name. "Buffy!" He made his way to the entry way to the living room.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"We had just lost against the Pirates, down by four. You were standing over by the bleachers with a red head- Willow, you were wearing your Sunnydale High hoodie."

Buffy bit her lip and put her hand over her heart.

"I thought you were cute too." He told her. "I still do."

"What?" She breathed.

Angel gave her a half smile. "Can't help it. I have always had a thing for you."

"But... but you have been with Darla for 5 years." She said shocked.

Angel nodded. "5 years of seeing you every day."

Buffy walked back into the kitchen. "Seeing me?"

Angel nodded again. "Do you really think I have been dealing with Darla's bitch attacks for the past 5 years because I love her?"

"Well... yeah." Buffy shrugged.

"How is it possible that you and Darla are even related?" He said cupping her face. "You are perfect and Darla is the complete opposite."

"I'm not..." She trailed off.

"She is rude, conceited, stuck up, she's the biggest slob I have ever met... and I'm pretty sure she has PMS all the time." He told her. "Do you actually think this place would be as clean as it is if you didn't come over as much as you do?"

"Well... Darla just never...you know, learned to pick up after herself." Buffy smiled."5 years?"

"5 years." Angel nodded and leaned in to gently kiss her.

"Wait... this is bad. You're my sister's boyfriend!" She thought she was about to have a panic attack. Her sister was going to kill her!

"It's not like we are happy." Angel told her.

"She loves you." Buffy whispered.

"No, she doesn't." Angel told her. "She just doesn't want to support herself."

"Well, you do make the big bucks." Buffy joked.

"You still think I'm cute, right?" He asked her backing her up towards the counter.

Buffy nodded. "Duh!"

Angel swiped his arm across the counter knocking everything off and lifting Buffy up on the counter kissing her.


	2. Oh God!

This fic was actually meant to be a one shot but it turned into more, that seems to happen with a lot of my fics. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Thank you so much for the reviews!

Chapter 2: Oh God!

Buffy sat up quickly and looked around the room. "Shit!"

She heard Angel moan as he started to move on the bed behind her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and tried to pull her back down to him. "It's fine Buffy, we can make the bed later."

Buffy looked around at the bed, it did need to be made. The sheet was half way off and laying on the floor. "Oh God!"

"I vaguely remember you saying that multiple times last night."

Buffy turn to look at Angel, he was still laying down in the bed with a smile on his face. "This isn't funny. This is bad. Very, very bad."

Angel sat up and shrugged. "Oh, I don't know… I thought it was really good. Far better than Darla."

"Better than…?" She trailed off, dropping her gaze to his bare chest. She had seen him shirtless before last night, when he was playing basketball or when he was doing work on the outside of the house and he got hot but now it was different. "Angel! This is serious! You are my sister's boyfriend and we just had sex!"

"Multiple times." He smiled.

Buffy looked at him confused. "Huh?"

"We had sex multiple times."

Buffy's eyes got large. "Did you completely miss the part where you are my sister's boyfriend?!"

"Not at all." He shook his head. "I remember that last 5 years of pure hell."

"If it is so bad and you hate her so much then why do you live together?" Buffy asked getting slightly annoyed.

"Honestly?" He asked raising his eyebrows at her. "Darla told me that you were going to move in after you graduated because you didn't want to live on campus."

"But I did want to live on campus." She told him. "I didn't want to live at my parents house anymore, the fighting was getting to me. Darla never said anything about living here."

Angel laid back down. "Yeah, color me confused when I found that out. You helped us pick this place out! That is what really confused me."

"Darla asked me to come and give my opinion."

"Move in now." Angel smiled, rubbing her back softly.

She looked at him shocked. "Do you know how awkward that would be? Way more than extremely!"

"Why?"

"We had sex!" She shouted.

Angel sat up and gave her a small grin. "Are you implying that we aren't going to have sex again?"

"I am NOT going to have sex with my sister's boyfriend in my sister's house- in my sisters bed!"

"Simple answers." He smiled against her shoulder. "I'm not your sister's boyfriend anymore, technically this isn't your sister's house- it's mine and we don't have to have sex in the bed when there is a perfectly good kitchen table or counter… or we could just get a different bed."

Buffy smiled softly. "I like all of that, even then kitchen table part but do you know how much Darla would hate me?"

Angel sighed. "Buffy, do you know where Darla is right now?"

"On a cruise with Dru." Buffy nodded matter a factly.

Angel shook his head. "The Caribbean with Parker Abrams."

"Her personal trainer that YOU pay for?!" Buffy shrieked.

"I am also paying for the trip." He reminded her. "I'm paying one grand for your sister to mess around behind my back! And that doesn't even count the entertainment or food. Isn't it great?"

"Angel." She whispered. "Are you sure she's with…"

"She goes every year." He nodded. "Parker just happens to be her latest fling. She's with him."

"I'm so sorry, you don't deserve that." Her voice cracked, she was trying not to cry. She couldn't believe her sister would treat Angel like that. "You're a really great guy."

"So move in with me." He kissed her shoulder. "Your parents are on vacation too, right?"

Buffy nodded. "They get back next week. Why?"

"We could have Darla's stuff at your parents house before they get back." He smiled. "Why did your parents leave you here anyway? Everyone in your family always goes on vacation without you."

"Because I can't afford it." She joked looking up at the ceiling, trying to ignore Angel kissing her back again. "I don't have a lifetime of savings or a rich boyfriend."

"You do now."

Buffy chuckled. "It takes oh I don't know, a lifetime to have a lifetime of savings. It doesn't happen overnight."

"I was talking about the rich boyfriend, we should take a vacation before everyone gets back. Just me and you. It will be fun."

She turned around quickly to look at his face. "Angel, no. You need to work things out with Darla. You can't just throw away 5 years that you have shared with her. Go to therapy if you have to!"

"Are you really trying to convince me to stay with Darla right now?"

"You love Darla… or I thought you loved Darla." She whispered.

"I love you." He whispered back.

Buffy gasped. "Angel…"

"Don't say anything. You don't have to. Just know that I do." He gave her a sad smile. "If you don't want to be with me…"

At that moment Buffy made a decision that would change the rest of her life. "I do! I want to be with you!"

Angel kissed her happily and guided her back down to the bed. "Good, now let's go back to bed." He smiled and kissed her again. He stopped kissing her when he heard her stomach growl. "or feed you. We didn't eat last night did we?"

Buffy shook her head.

"Chinese?" He offered.

"Angel, it's like 8 in the morning!"

"Golden City is open all the time." He told her climbing off of her and off of the bed.

Buffy watched him walk over to grab the phone that was in the bedroom but not on the base on the bedside table where it should be. It always ended up on the dresser somehow, she completely forgot about it when she was cleaning the night before. "They are my favorite."

"Mine too." He smiled still not bothering to get dressed.

"I know." She smiled back.

Angel walked back over to the bed and leaned over to kiss her. "There isn't much about me you don't know." He walked over to the bedroom door not even asking her what she wanted, he already knew what she liked.


	3. Mini Vacation

Thanks for letting me know Scifiromance, I guess that is what I get for posting on only an hour of sleep. LOL

Thank you for the feedback!

Thank you so much Buffyandangel, I have actually gotten a lot of requests for The Girl Next Door so I am going to be working on the next chapter very soon!

Chapter 3: Mini Vacation

Buffy walked into the back door of Angel's house as a man with a tool box was walking out. She saw Angel sitting at the table on the phone. She walked up behind him, he was on the phone but wasn't talking, he must be on hold. She put her hand on his shoulder and he leaned back to look at her, she swung one leg over his legs to straddle him and sat on his lap. "What's going on?" She nodded in the direction of the door.

Angel hung up the phone and set it on the table. "Changing the locks."

"Trying to keep me out already?" She smiled.

"Not you." He smiled back at her and gave her a kiss. "Darla."

"And here I thought you two crazy kids would last forever."

Angel laughed. "Do you know what I bought today?"

"No." She played along. "Are you going to tell me?"

He rubbed his hands up her thighs and around her waist. "A leather bodysuit, black leather boots, leather gloves, a whip…"

"Angel. If you want to spank, bite, want me to wear a sexy school girl outfit- I can do that… but I don't know about a dominatrix."

Angel laughed again. "That is what Darla got with my card. They called me because it was such a crazy amount of money they thought it was suspicious. So I cancelled it."

"The order?"

"The whole card." He told her. "I cancelled the card, changed the locks, changed my phone number and arranged for someone to come pack up her stuff and take it to your parents house."

"Oh." She mumbled. "This is bad, very, very bad. This is going to tear our family apart! My parents love you!"

"And they can't love me if I am with their other daughter?"

Buffy gave him an annoyed look. "They are going to say I stole you away from her! Did I?"

"Of course not! And screw them if they think that!" He exclaimed. "They don't know the first thing about my relationship with Darla. They know what she tells them."

"I don't think I do either." She wrapped her arms around Angel's neck. "She always talks about how happy you guys are and in lov… Oh God! Where you guys really talking about getting married!?"

Angel scoffed. "I can't believe you just said that!"

"Are we fighting?" She asked innocently.

He shook his head and gave her a small smile. "When have we ever fought?"

"ALL the time!"

"That is only because we are so much alike and we are both passionate about what we love." He smiled brighter.

"Okay, fine." She smiled. "I will accept that as an answer. So tell me the first thing about your relationship with Darla."

"You know…" He shrugged. "I work all the time, she spends my money. She sleeps around with other guys…. And maybe girls not sure about that yet."

Buffy made a face at his last comment. "But you guys hav… had lots of sex right?"

Angel shook his head. "Once I found out she was with other guys we stopped, she doesn't seem to care. She gets enough from everyone else."

"What?" Buffy asked shocked. "How often do you have sex?!"

"How often do you have sex?"

"Like with another person?" Buffy shrugged causing them both to laugh. "Seriously though, you have far too much talent in the sex department to let it go to waste!"

Angel smiled and kissed her. "Believe me, it won't… now move in with me."

"Jeez! You just don't give up, do you?" Buffy laughed. "Do you have Monophobia?"

"No, I am not afraid to be alone!" He laughed. "I just want to be with you. I think we just fit."

"You should have said something a long time ago." She told him seriously.

"I know, punish me later." He winked at her. He glanced over at the clock on the stove and lightly slapped her butt. "Come on, the movers are going to be here soon."

/

Buffy watched the men come in with boxes and pack up all of Darla's stuff, it felt weird when she heard Angel tell them "Anything that looks girly gets packed up." And to watch them put all of her sisters belongings into boxes and load them onto their truck. It all seemed so surreal. She couldn't believe it was happening. She couldn't believe how much stuff her sister had! The two extra bedrooms were full of clothes and shoes, there was no way all her stuff was going to fit into their parents house…. Everyone else was going to have to move out just so her stuff could be in there! Angel asked Buffy if she wanted to drive over to her parents house with him while they put all the boxes in the house, while they were there Angel asked her if she wanted the movers to pack up all of her stuff and take it to his house. Everything was happening very fast, they had just slept together two days ago and he was already serious about her moving in. Without even thinking she quietly said yes and the movers started to pack up her room, she didn't have much. During the year she had to be able to fit all of her stuff in a small dorm room that she shared with an annoying roommate named Kathy.

"Ready to go?" Angel asked Buffy as she started at her now empty room, it only had her bed and bedroom stand left in it. They were going to leave the dresser and the vanity but Buffy asked them to take them. Angel told her they could put the vanity in one of the now empty rooms that used to hold Darla's clothes.

Once they got in the car Buffy stared forward in silence then quietly she said. "You know, you should have just given everything she bought with your money to charity."

Angel smiled. "Good idea. We should get started planning our vacation now. You start school in a few weeks, right?"

Buffy nodded. "Wait, you were serious about the whole vacation thing too?"

Angel nodded back at her. "Where do you want to go?"

"The Caribbean." She joked.

"You THINK your funny but really, your just a smart ass." He said with a grin.

Buffy shrugged. "Better than being a dumb ass. Honestly, Angel I'm happy just staying here with you. I don't need vacations and fancy things to be happy."

"I know, another reason you are completely different from Darla."

"Plus, how can you take off from work so suddenly?" She asked him.

He nodded seeing her point. "Okay. At least let me take you to LA that way I can still work."

Buffy thought about it for a minute. Wolfram and Hart did have an office in LA. "Okay. Fine, but you have to work some."

/

They didn't even unpack any of Buffy's things, she just grabbed a few clothes to pack. As soon as they got back to Angel's house he was on the phone to see if any hotels had open rooms while the movers brought in Buffy's things. Angel paid the men and gave them a big tip for doing more than they had been originally told they would be doing.

They drove to LA in Angel's convertible and checked into their hotel. It wasn't anything like the hotels Darla told her Angel stayed in, it was nowhere as fancy. Maybe she was lying about that too or maybe those were places Darla made him take her. It would be so like Darla to talk someone into doing something they didn't want to do.

Angel brought some files with him but he had left some in his office so he called his secretary and had her fax them over to the LA Office. He had to go to Wolfram and Hart to pick them up, while he was gone Buffy went down to hang out by the pool.

Buffy put her hair up in a ponytail and put her sunglasses on her face as she sat down to put her feet in the water. She felt like there was someone behind her and looked up when she heard "Well, Hello Beautiful."

She looked at the man who was now sitting down next to her putting his feet in the pool. "Hi."

"Are you here alone?" He asked with a slight southern accent.

Buffy glanced at him again. "Alone right now or alone in LA?"

The man shrugged. "Are the answers different?"

"Are you hitting on me?" She asked him, wrinkling up her face slightly. She was wearing sunglasses but there was still a glare from the California sun.

The man laughed. "A question with a question. You must be a lawyer. Maybe I am hitting on you."

"No, I'm not a lawyer but my BOYFRIEND is."

"Trying to get rid of me, huh?" He laughed again. "I'm Lindsey by the way."

"Buffy." She nodded. She didn't want to be rude but she really didn't want to talk to this guy, she just wanted Angel to get back. "Kind of girly name isn't it?"

"Mine or yours?" He smiled. "I'm not sure what to think of your name."

Buffy shrugged.

"Where are you from?" Lindsey asked her.

"Sunnydale." She replied kicking her legs gently through the water, not really interested in talking to him.

"What are you doing in LA?"

Buffy sighed lightly. "On a little mini vacation with my boyfriend."

"Mini vacation?" Lindsey laughed. "Sunnydale is only a few hours away from here, how is that a vacation at all?"

"My boyfriend suggested it so he can work too."

"You keep mentioning your boyfriend so either you want to make sure I know you have a boyfriend or you really don't have one." He told her. "If you do have a boyfriend and he came on vacation to work then it isn't really a vacation at all."

"It wasn't a planned thing, I didn't want him to fall behind. He has a case he is working on." She shrugged.

"And where is he now?" Lindsey asked with a slight smile.

This guy really can't take a subtle hint. "Work."

"Whoa, let me get this straight… you go on vacation but not a real vacation because your boyfriend is working on a case of some kind AND he left you here by the pool for any ol' Prince Charming to steal you away while he is at WORK?"

Buffy raised her eyebrows at the Texan. "I guess someone who doesn't know the situation might see it as…."

Lindsey cut her off so she looked down at her feet in the pool. "You are either the most understanding girlfriend EVER or he is the worst boyfriend ever."

She turned her head towards him to defend Angel but looked past him and smiled. "Hey, everything all good?" She asked when she saw Angel walking into the gated pool area.

Angel nodded but sent the man sitting next to Buffy a glare. When the man turned around to see who Buffy was talking to Angel gave the man a small smirk and got a smile in return. "Angel, man! What's up?" He asked as he stood up and shook Angel's hand.

"Nothing much, just wondering what you are doing with my girlfriend."

Lindsey gave him a confused look. "Girlfriend?" He looked back to Buffy to find her looking up at Angel when he walked closer to her and bent down to give her a quick kiss. "I thought you were with Darla."

"Was with Darla." Angel answered as he helped Buffy stand up.

"Wow, I thought you two would have ended up married."

"See." Buffy whispered to Angel.

Lindsey looked Buffy up and down. "So your with Buffy now?"

"How do you two know each other?" Buffy wondered.

Angel turned to her. "Lindsey works at the Texas branch of Wolfram and Hart."

Buffy made an O shape with her mouth.

"Now I understand why Buffy said her boyfriend brought work with him. They still piling it high on you? They love to swamp the newer guys with all the work no one else wants to do." Lindsey laughed. "I don't miss that."

Buffy nodded. "He's totally a workaholic."

Angel gave Buffy an annoyed look that quickly turned into an amused one. "So, what are you doing here Lindsey?"

"I have a meeting with Manners about transferring to the LA offices. I just love the California girls." He laughed then took a step closer to Angel. "So, Darla's like… single now or …."

"You will have to take that up with her. Well, it was nice seeing you Linds." Angel grabbed Buffy by the hand and started to walk past Lindsey to the gate. "How do you feel about the hot tub?" Angel asked Buffy as they walked away.


	4. Katie, Maggie and Heath… Oh My!

Chapter 4: Katie, Maggie and Heath… Oh My!

Buffy was laying on her stomach at the end bed watching a movie on Angel's laptop with headphones in, quietly laughing at something Adam Sandler was doing as Angel leaned against the head board of the bed with papers and files surrounding him. He looked up at her with a small smile when he heard her trying to hold back her laughter, she burst out laughing and tried to bury her face in her arm to muffle the sound.

He lightly grabbed her ankle and she turned to look at him startled, taking the ear buds out. "Sorry."

"No, you're fine." He smiled. "What's so funny?"

"Adam Sandler is a funny woman." He smiled.

"A woman?" Angel didn't look convinced. "Is that the movie with Jennifer Aniston in it?"

Buffy shook her head. "Katie Holmes."

"Even better." He laughed, moving his papers out of the way and laid down next to her.

"You and your obsession with Katie Holmes." She laughed.

Angel shrugged, unplugging the headphones so he could hear the movie. "She was the better Rachel Dawes."

"I will give you that." Buffy agreed. "I'm not big on Maggie Gyllenhaal."

"She ruined The Dark Knight."

Buffy laughed. "I don't think I would go that far."

"The best part of the movie was when she died!" He exclaimed.

"No." She laughed again. "The best part was when Heath Ledger dressed up like a nurse. I could not stop laughing when he walked out of the Hospital!"

"I remember." Angel smiled. "You're so cute when you laugh that hard."

"Oh yeah?" Buffy kissed him. "Is that why everyone in the theater was staring at me?"

"Well, I was staring at you because of your adorable-ness." He tucked her hair behind her ear. "I think everyone else was because you were laughing so hard… and loud."

"You never let me live it down!" She laughed. "Every time we went to the movies after that you always said not to laugh."

"Darla wasn't much better! It wasn't just me." He smiled. "She never wanted you to go to the movies with us again after that. I don't blame her, it was pretty early in the relationship to be bringing the younger sister along."

"I didn't HAVE to go." She said irritated. "You could have just dropped me off somewhere, the mall or some random street in the bad part of town!"

"I don't think your parents would have liked it if their youngest daughter got hurt when she was supposed to be with her sister and her date. They most likely would hate me if that happened."

Buffy turned back to the computer screen, she had no idea why Adam Sander was getting beat up by Al Pacino. "It's not like I asked to go. If you wanted alone time with my sister all you had to do was say so."

"I know." He nodded. "You never seemed comfortable with going out with us when it was your parents idea… and Buffy, I didn't want alone time with your sister. I liked it when you came with." He looked at the screen even more confused than Buffy, he hadn't seen any of the movie. "Besides, I never let Darla live it down when she got scared and spilt the popcorn all over us when we went to see Insidious."

"She was scared of that movie?" Buffy shook her head. "I actually liked that movie. When it finally showed the demon at the end, talk about cute!"

"Cute?" Angel laughed. "Darla screamed like she was being murdered. I didn't know you saw that movie."

Buffy nodded slowly. She really didn't want to talk about her past relationships. "Owen took me opening night."

"Owen was…?"

"Owen Thurman" She bit her lip. She didn't really want to talk about her ex-boyfriends with Angel almost as much as she didn't want to talk about her sister. "He was the poetry buff. I read a whole bunch of boring poetry to have just as boring of a date with him."

"Why was there only one date?" Most of her relationships only lasted one or two dates and he always wondered why.

Buffy shrugged. "I don't know, I liked him enough, I guess and he said he liked me but we just never … connected again after that."

"Darla seems to think your relationships never last because you have deep rooted daddy issues."

Buffy scowled and got up from the bed. "You guys talk about my relationships or lack thereof?"

"Occasionally." He shrugged. "I mean, we just wondered why your relationships never seemed to go anywhere."

"Oh! And yours was?!" She exclaimed. "You know if this is going to work… if WE are going to work how about we don't talk about all my failed relationships and STOP comparing me to Darla!"

"Okay, I'm sorry…"

"This was a bad idea!" She ran her hand through her hair. "This… this whole vacation thing… Us… it's just wrong."

"You say this after we move all your stuff into my house?"

"You aren't even officially broken up with Darla!" She shouted. "And it was your idea to do all the moving! I just… I can't…"

Angel watched her as she ran into the small bathroom off of the Hotel room. He looked around confused. "Well, that suddenly took a wrong turn."

0o0o0

Angel tried to get some more work done but it wasn't going very well, every few seconds he would look towards the bathroom door. He could see the light shining underneath but he couldn't see Buffy's pacing shadow anymore. He glanced at the clock, she had been in there for almost 20 minutes. He put his file back down on the bed and walked over to the bathroom door, he listened for a second but didn't hear anything. Maybe she had fallen asleep. When he and Darla had a party at his house when they first moved in he walked by the upstairs bathroom and saw the light on underneath the door but according to everyone around they hadn't seen anyone go in there for at least two hours, he had tried the door but it was locked. He had a key for all the rooms in the house so he went to get it and unlocked the door, when he opened it he saw a startled Buffy getting up from the bathroom floor. It had turned out that Darla and her annoying friends had made some comments that upset her, she didn't drive back then and didn't have a way home so instead she locked herself in the upstairs bathroom and had cried herself to sleep on the floor.

Leaning his left hand on the door frame he lightly knocked with his pointer fingers knuckle with his other hand. "Buffy, are you okay?" He didn't hear her say anything but there was a soft sniffle. "I think we need to talk…"

Buffy slowly opened the bathroom door and Angel frowned when he saw her bloodshot eyes and sad face. "I know why my relationships fail and it has nothing to do with the fact that my father doesn't love me. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just don't like the thought of other people talking about my relationships, they are mine… it doesn't involve anyone else."

"Buffy, your father loves you." He whispered brushing her hair away from her face.

"No." She whispered. "Hank Summers has made it very clear that he wishes Darla was his only daughter. I think if it was up to him I wouldn't even be living at home when I have breaks from school."

"I… I didn't know that."

"Yeah well, it's not exactly something I like to advertise." She whispered looking down at the floor, anywhere, so she didn't have to look him in the face.

Angel hooked his finger under her chin and pulled her face up to look at him. "Well, I love you enough for the both of us."

"Thank you." She whispered. "I'm really sorry, can we just ignore my little outburst… all but the part about comparing me to Darla cause that really does bug me."

"Fair enough." He smiled. "You know what? I just got an idea."

"What?" She asked with a small smile but it dropped from her face when he walked past the bed, closing the laptop and moving it to where all his papers where. He quickly gathered all his papers and set them on top of the laptop shoving them into his laptop bag.

"Do you trust me?"

Buffy nodded.

"Good." He smiled. "Pack all your stuff up and don't ask questions. This mini vacation is over."


End file.
